1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with equipment used by repair personnel to locate the cause of a power failure in an electrical power distribution system. In particular, the present invention is a cable tester for testng sections of electrical cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In urban and suburban areas, there has been an increasing use of underground electrical cables for electrical power distribution. Considerations of general appearance, economics, congestion, and maintenance conditions have made underground construction desirable.
One difficulty with underground systems, however, is that it is generally more difficult to locate and repair a fault than in an overhead system. Since the cables are buried, visual inspection of the cables normally is not possible.
In the past, equipment has been provided for testing sections of electrical cable between transformers in order to determine whether that section of cable is the cause of the fault. In general, this equipment has been cumbersome and expensive. There is a continuing need for a compact, portable cable tester which is relatively simple to use and provides a clear indication of whether the cable being tested is defective.